


Two Plus One Equals Fun

by Sardonicwolf



Series: Plotbunnies for Adoption... TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME PLEASE!!! [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Actors, Derek and Jordan are paid to pretend to be cops on TV, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Parrish is a dragonshifter, Stiles Attracts Supernatural Creatures, Supernatural creatures are NOT known, Triad Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicwolf/pseuds/Sardonicwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i></i><b>"No we are definitely not a Dyad."</b><br/>Famous Duo Derek Hale and Jordan Parrish, or more commonly known as RyLer (portmanteau of their character names, H. Tyler and Kyle Ryans, respectively,) gave hope to million of single fans out there who are still looking for their pairedmatch when they confirmed that yes they are still very much in the market for a third. - excerpt from US Weekly</p><p> </p><p>Or The Not!Fic where I combined Ptera Waters' Triad verse,  omega!verse trope,  and actor!verse trope... Includes some gorgeous pictures I found on Google image search...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just the official long ass summary if the Not!Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: none of the images in this work are mine... I just made the collage... All images are found from google image search... sorry I forgot to get and save the sources and now I can't find them... But I will post sources when I find them, I promise.

**"No we are definitely not a Dyad."**

_Famous Duo Derek Hale and Jordan Parrish, or more commonly known as RyLer (portmanteau of their character names, H. Tyler and Kyle Ryans, respectively,) gave hope to million of single fans out there who are still looking for their pairedmatch when they confirmed that yes they are still very much in the market for a third. - excerpt from US Weekly_

Derek and Jordan are an established Alpha primer couple looking for their third. You’d think being famous would make this easy but it doesn’t. Add being secretly a werewolf and mythical dragon into the mix it became 10 times harder. Or nearly impossible if you ask Derek. Jordan is trying to remain optimistic of course. He just thought all this rumours about them being a dyad is jinxing their chance for a decent third. That’s why he arranged for them to have a quiet vecay to get away from the limelight. Hopefully, a visit to Jordan’s former CO and now Sheriff of Beacon county would make the public forget about them enough that they could pursue a third without much fuss when they return. Of course they never expected to find their elusive third on the small town of Beacon Hills.

Stiles Stilinski doesn’t live under a rock he just doesn’t care much for anything that goes on in Hollywood besides when would the next Marvel film come out and what is the lastest DC casting tragedy. And really between keeping the supernatural secret (which isn’t much of a secret but rather a bundle of carefully crafted lies to keep their parents from harm) and his remaining parents (Melissa and Sheriff) and siblings (Scott and Liam) alive and healthy, he has no time for such nonsense. So how was he to know that that the handsome men that kept on seeing around him are not creepy supernatural stalkers out for his pack’s blood but Hollywood heartthrobs just wanting some quiet get away? So really it’s not his fault that he had accused them of murder to get them out of his hair.

Or the Triad/ABO AU wherein Derek(Alpha werewolf, secretly) and Jordan(Alpha dragon shifter, also secretly) are a primier couple playing a dyad couple on a show called ‘Power of Two.’ With the success of their show came the untrue rumours of them being a real life dyad despite their numerous denials. It wouldn’t be really so bad if it weren’t affecting their chances of finding a third, an omega. Now all they wanted sometime away from tinsel town (and eventually an omega of their own.) Of course what they get themselves into is a town full of secrets much like their own (and a bratty and loudmouth teenage omega who keeps getting himself almost killed so Derek and Jordan have no choice but to stalk him just to keep him safe.


	2. Meet the OT3

Derek Hale - plays half of the famous duo,  Supervisory Special Agent H.  Tyler,  on the XBS's number one crime-series 'Power of Two'.  
Bio:  
Age: 25  
Gender orientation: Male, Alpha  
Height: 6"4 (a/n: I know this is not Hoech's real height... Derek and Jordan Taller and Stiles shorter in this cause I have a size kink, so sue me if you must...)  
Species: Werewolf

Personality:  
He is very much like his character on tv --serious, no-nonsense brooding Alpha male. Only difference is his real life persona is 10 times more intense than his on screen one. He is very much rip your throat out first ask questions never kind of guy. But according to Jordan, he needs that tough exterior because he is a marshmallow inside. He loves pups and actual puppies. He also has a heart of gold and secretly donates about 20% of his salary to various charity.

Supernatural Abilities:

Full shift Werewolf form ([ img source](http://wall.alphacoders.com/tags.php?tid=984%20))   
Derek is an Alpha Werewolf but he is not the Alpha Prime of Hale pack so he doesn't have the red eyes. 

 

Family.  
Parents:  
Talia Hale(A,  54, CEO, Hale Entertainment; Alpha Prime,  Hale Pack)/Alan Deaton-Hale(B, 52, University professor, Druid Emissary)/Unknown omega father

Siblings:  
Laura(A, 29)  
Marin(B, 27)  
Mason(O, 22)  
Cora(B, 17)

Derek came from a relatively small but super wealthy pack. Usual packs are multishifter packs with more than fifteen members.  His core pack only has 7 members. He never knew his biological omega father. Not that it bothers him. Their parents(Talia and Deaton) never really settled with a third for long. He and his siblings are used to the revolving door of thirds their parents had. 

***

  
Jordan Parrish  
Overview  
Derek's partner on and off screen.  He plays genius mathematician and omega, Dr.  Kyle Ryans. 

Bio:  
Age: 25  
Gender orientation: Male, Alpha  
Height: 6"2  
Species: Dragon Shifter

Personality:  
Despite playing a pretty boy omega character on tv, Parrish is definitely an Alpha through and through.  He is very laid back type of an Alpha but 'still water runs deep', as they say.  Jordan's calm demeanour hides his very aggressive nature well. However if provoked to his limits he could be as dangerous as Derek could be, if not more. Even Derek is loathe to admit that Jordan's wrath is something would rather not face. Also despite being a seemingly kind and innocent, Derek swears Jordan has a real mean streak a mile long. And he could hold a grudge like no one can. 

Supernatural Abilities:  
Full shift - Fire Dragon ( img source  )  


Family  
Too many to mention. 

Jordan grew up in huge conservative multishifter pack. It was a very closed off community located in rural Oregon. His pack is a hundred and fifty strong. His parents are the leaders of the community. His Father is the Alpha Prime, a fire dragon like him.  His omega mom is an elemental dragon and his omega dad is a human. Having two Omega parents meant a bunch of siblings. He has 17 siblings 9 was birthed by their omega mother and the rest by their omega dad. He is the oldest at 25. He is birthed by his mother but no one really cared about who birthed who in their family. His Alpha thought him how to respect both of his omega parents equally and love them just as equal. 

\-----------  
  
Stiles 'I'm up to no good' Stilinski - he starts out as your typical his school kid if a little bratty for an omega. But then one night two years ago when both their parents are on night shift, he dared his brothers to go out with him to the woods to find a body. It was the night that both his brothers are bitten. Now, he and his brothers(Scott and Liam) fights the natural and supernatural alike and tries to keep everything a secret from their highly suspicious parents. All that while trying to maintain a fairly normal (at least to outsiders) teenage life. 

 

Age: 19  
Gender orientation: Male, Omega  
Height: 5"7  
Species: Human, Druid 

Personality  
Stiles is known in town as the sole omega son of the widowers Sheriff John and Nurse Melissa Stilinski. Which in a small town of Beacon Hills means he is either being indulged or politely ignored. People in town respect his parents which is why gets away with things normal teenagers can't get away with. Mostly little things like inciting a hunger strike when the school cafeteria refused to include a healthy salad bar, or boycotting the local diner when they refused to include curly fries in their menu. Though sometimes he could get away with bigger things like stealing a prisoner transport van and locking the DA's son in it, with nothing but a slap on the wrist. Stiles thinks people either pities him for losing his omega parent at a young age or pities his alpha parents for having to raise an omega child after losing their omega mate. Either way, Stiles uses beacon hills collective sympathy for him and his family to his advantage. He sometimes feels guilty for having to play the dead omega mom card so frequently but he rarely mean harm to others or so he justifies. 

Supernatural Abilities:  
He is fully human with Druid capabilities through somekind of medallion. He helps his bitten brothers with their furry problem

  
Family  
Parents:  Sheriff Stilinski (Alpha, 49, Sheriff of Beacon County), Melissa Stilinski(Alpha, 47, Head Nurse, BH Memorial Hospital), Claudia Stilinski(+)  
Siblings: Scott(Alpha Werewolf, 17), Liam (Beta Werewolf, 15)

They lost Claudia when Liam was 5. This made Stiles grew up fast. Having been the only omega left in the family he made it a mission in life to try to keep nurturing his family. He tries to make Melissa and the Sheriff eat healthy (that means less caffeinated drinks for Melissa and less greasy and fatty food for the Sheriff), he tries to be a good big brother to Scott and Liam and keep them active and engaged with life. Sometimes he succeeds in his efforts but sometimes he fails. Like when he tried to cheer up his sad brothers by daring them to join him in a midnight hike through the woods but ended up with his brothers bitten by a rogue alpha werewolf. 

 

\-----------


	3. Power of Two meta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power of Two meta written ala Wikipedia entry... Well sort of...

Power of Two is an American crime drama television series that airs on Tuesday nights, 9pm at XBS. The series was created by Davis Russellhoff and Jeffrey Mulcahy, and follows FBI Special Agent H.  Tyler(Derek Hale) and his partner Dr. Kyle Ryans(Jordan Parrish) who helps Agent Tyler solve crimes for the FBI. In October 2014, XBS announced that Power of Two has been renewed for season four.

**PREMISE^**

The show focuses equally on the relationships among Agent Tyler, his partner Dr. Ryans, and their family, and on the dyads' efforts to fight crime and social injustice, normally in Los Angeles. A typical episode begins with a crime, which is subsequently investigated by a team of FBI agents led by Agent Tyler and mathematically modeled by Dr. Ryans, with the help of his fellow mathematicians, 15 year-old genius Kiara Lee(Kira Yukimura) and Statistics professor Ian Stuart(Peter Hale). The insights provided by Dr. Ryans' mathematics were always in some way crucial to solving the crime. Also typical of an episode would be the ongoing relationship being formed between the show's lead. By the end of first season they shocked the world they revealed that they were a dyad. It was showcased on the last scene at a bar where the duo were sharong a drink and they were approached by a lovely beta for "a night of fun" and Ryan answered, "No thank you, we not looking to have a third ever." The scene was regarded as an iconic moment in tv history. 

**Main Cast^**

Supervisory Special Agent H. Tyler (played by Derek S. Hale) - The unit chief of FBI's Major Crimes Unit based on Los Angeles. It is a long running joke that the H in his name is meant to be Hamish but it is not a confirmed by the Agent. It was revealed in season one finale that he is called "H" because Agent Tyler himself was never told what it meant. Agent Tyler had a rough past having been passed around in at least 37 foster homes since the age of three. Much of his past is still clouded in mystery. In the pilot episode, he was solving a case about a murdered researcher when he met Dr. Kyle Ryans who helped him solve the case.  He later on sought the doctor for help everytime he got stucked on a case. Their relationship developed and by the end of third season they married each other. Their marriage is another iconic moment for being the first dyad marriage shown on tv.

Dr.  Kyle Ryans (played by Jordan Parrish) - is a professor at the fictitious California Institute of Science and Technology(CIST). He is an Omega who chose the field of hard science instead of the stereotypical medical or nursing fields. He now helps the FBI in solving cases. His relationship with Agent Tyler is on mant levels the highlight of the show.

Kiara Lee(played by Kira Yukimura) -  is the exceptional student of Dr. Ryans.  She is often crucial in determining most effective way to go about solving a problem. Her relationship with Dr. Ryan also showcases Ryan's nurturing character.

Prof. Ian Stuart (played by Peter Hale) -  is Dr.  Ryan's friend and mentor. He is the stereotypical eccentric genius. But he often is the voice of wisdom often giving a philosophical viewpoint whenever Ryan got stuck on a case or a problem.

Senior Special Agent Ashley Pope (played by Braeden) -  is the second in command of the Major Crimes Unit headed by Agent Tyler. She's a former US Marshall turned mercenary turned FBI agent. She is a very skilled marksman and undercover agent. She met Agent Tyler at his mission in Prague where both of there covers where blown and she had to save a wounded Tyler,  who took a bullet aimed at her. It was what lead Tyler to recruit her for when he is back stateside and given a promotion to head a team of his choice at FBI's LA Branch.

Special Agent Cody Saints(played by Brett Talbot) - is an FBI agent and a Behavioral specialist. He serves as the team's profiler and often helps Dr. Ryan understand human patterns of behavior that seems to be out of the scope of understanding of the mathematical genius.

"Chief" Malaya Hong (played by Satomi Ito) - is the "Operations Manager" of the LA branch. It's quite unclear how high she is in the Bureau's hierarchy or if she even fits in between the ladder but the team respects her,  especially Agent Tyler. In season two, it was revealed that she saved Agent Tyler's life. She is often the one that gives them intel on their cases. She also brings cases to them from time to time.

Probationary Special Agent Alice Millington (played by Carrie Hudson) - newest FBI agent in the Unit. She first appeared on season two premiere as the new agent trainee who almost died after being targeted by the serial killer duo known as "The Orphans." She recently joined the team on the second half of the show's third season.

**Episodes^**

Main article: List of Power of Two episodes

{Table not loading sorry}

 

**Broadcast^**

The series premiered in the U.S. on XBS on  September 20, 2011. Canada's GTV and MTV premiered the show at the same time as the United States premiere. Power of Two has been syndicated for broadcast in several countries worldwide, including Australia, the United Kingdom, and South Africa, Malaysia, Singapore and the Philippines.

**Critical reception^**

The show has received mostly positive reviews. Metacritix gave season 1 of the show a 65 out of 100 aggregate score based on reviews from 22 critics.Rotten Potatoes gave season 1 a score of 74% based on 23 reviews. The site's consensus calls it: "A brisk, slick, picturesque locales and attractive cast make for pleasurable viewing."

**Awards and Nominations^**

Series star Peter Hale was nominated twice (first in 2012 and again in 2013) for a Golden Star Award for Best Supporting Actor - Series, Miniseries or Television Film for his role as Ian Stuart and he won the second year nomination.

Series star Jordan Parrish also won Omega's Choice Award for Most Outstanding Omega in a TV Series for his portrayal of omega genius Dr.  Kyle Ryans. Jordan Parrish is noted to be the first alpha actor to have one this particular award.

Power of Two won the "Favorite New TV Drama" at the 38th People's Pick Awards on January 7, 2012. 

Power of two was also in the Guinness World Records 2013 for Highest-Rated New Show in the U.S. with a record 19.34 million viewers for its January 24, 2012 episode (Two Become One) which features a dyad marriage.

The series was also given a Pioneer Award by the Pandynamic Alliance Against Defamation(PAAD) for being the first TV series to "fairly and accurately depict a dyad coupling."

Last January 24, 2014, series star Derek Hale was won the Immy Award for Outstanding Lead Actor for a Drama series.


	4. Interview with RyLer

From JustJensen.com

 

The stars of the controversial hit TV show 'Power of Two' have spoken regarding the long alleged rumour of them being a dyad like the characters they portray.

'Power of Two' was controversial for being the first ever network show focused on a dyad. Although numerous shows have featured dyad relationship, never before was it more than a side pairing to provide comic relief or to showcase diversity of characters. NBC took on a huge risk to produce and air a show wherein a dyad is in the front and center. And never was there a risk-taking that paid off as much as 'Power of Two' had been as it dominates the timeslot in which it occupies.

In the show, Hale plays Special Agent H. Tyler, the lead FBI agent at Los Angeles Major Crimes Squad. Dr. Kyle Ryans, played by Parrish, is the baby-faced mathematical genius who assists Special Agent Tyler in his investigations. The show revolves around solving violent crimes but what sets it apart from the rest is the budding romance between the two leads. The crime series supercedes its peers showcasing the duo known as 'RyLer' and their struggles as a dyad from getting together to coming out to each other and deciding that they don't need a third. All that amidst the drama and exicitement of crime investigation. Through the seasons, they went through the difficulty of coming out to each other's family, getting disowned, going to Canada to be able to marry. And now in the show's fourth season they take on more challenge as a crime -fighting dyad when they tackle the possibility of child adoption.

But the controversy doesn't stop on the show itself. The shows' two leads are actually a Primier Pair or so they say. Since the start of the show's sophomore run, when the duo publicly admitted to having a relationship, it has been widely speculated that they are of the same preference as their characters. It didn't help that for going on three years now they still haven't introduced a third or even been seen to be dating a third.  
Now we sat down the hot-as-hell duo to get the deets on their show, set, and relationship.

Watch the interview below!

            [>>] 

>>>Error message 707: Sorry your browser is not magical enough to play the embedded video.<<<

If you have problem loading the video, transcript of the interview is provided below.

JJ: Good evening, fellows. How are you today?

Derek: Fine.

Jordan: Good! And yourself?

JJ: I'm good too. So getting on with the interview... You are now on fourth season and have a guaranteed fifth. How do you feel about that?

Derek: Good.  
Jordan: Blessed. I mean we try to do our jobs and hope for the best. So far it's working for us.

JJ: Yes, a lot has happened... your characters had came-out as a dyad, you got engaged to each other, then on the last season you got married... Now you are thinking of adopting, so what should we expect from the second-half of season four?

Derek: More violent crimes and lots of dead bodies.

Jordan: Yes, since you know it is a crime-show more than it is a romantic drama. Really with all the publicity we get as a dyad you'd think it is a dyad romcom and not a crime show. Not that there is something with being known as you know dyad-oriented show, it is just we are a crime show too so it would be nice to get a question related to that.

JJ: So did you mean to say you are getting tired of questions relating to the binarist view that your very show projects?

Derek: Yes.

Jordan: No. What he meant was that binarism is a very delicate subject and we are glad we are spreading awareness about it. However sometimes it gets quite exhausting to have to always watch out what to say. Because on one hand we understand the need for awareness and the movement towards equality for the dyads. But on the other hand we are also overwhelmed by people thinking of us as the epitome of pair dynamics just because we play one such pair on TV. We are glad to be advocates of the cause; but, we, as individuals and not as characters that we play, would not want people to associate us as The Dyad. It is not about dyad-shaming or something like that. It is more that we think binarists or dyads out there deserves better idols than a Primier couple who plays a dyad on a silly crime show.

Derek: Exactly.

JJ: so let us get this straight, you are not actually a dyad?

Derek: Yes, how many times do we have to say "No, we are definitely not a dyad" before people would actually believe us.

Jordan: Not that I blame people for actually thinking that. If mister grumpy cat here would quit scaring away all our potential third, we would have already married one by now.

Derek: Hey! Let's see who again is the love them leave them guy who would even shred and throw away any evidence of the potential's number so that their partner won't be able to call back even to say sorry? Oh wait that's you!

Jordan: Guilty as charged. But really I'm doing that for us both. Cuz really who would want to be called back only to be told they are not the one. I'm just sparing everyone involved the heartache.

JJ: ah I see your point. Moving on... there is this couple thing that has been going around and we have had request from fans to ask boyfriend tag questions... First, where did you meet?  
Derek: on set our first movie together  
Jordan: Oh yeah on 'Road to Mean Creek' and you insulted my parentage.  
Derek: Yeah and you burned my leather jacket.

JJ: Where was your first date?  
Jordan: We never really had one that doesn't involve a third or someone else did we?  
Derek: There was that movie...  
Jordan: That we had to get out of fifteen minutes after it started cause your mom is calling about you missing family dinner. So yeah if you call 'seeing the upcoming movies trailer' a first date that's what we had.  
Derek: Okay so we never did have a real first date between just us. We were never really that romantic with each other.

JJ: What was your first impression of the other?  
Jordan: Serial Killer  
Derek: Serial Arsonist

JJ: When did you meet each other's family?  
Derek and Jordan: five years ago.  
Jordan: We had a bbq at my parent's house back in Oregon. Before we ever were together.  
Derek: I met about a hundred siblings of his.  
Jordan: I don't have a hundred siblings. [Jordan smacks Derek's arm, affectionately we dare say]  
JJ: wait so how many siblings do you have?  
Jordan: About... hmm 16 now... I think?  
Derek: see he can't even remember how many they are...  
Jordan: oh shut it you...  
JJ: Wow that's a lot... Are any of them twins? Are you a twin?  
Jordan: Oh nothing of that sort... But maybe almost twin... I have two omega parents though and sometimes their pregnancies happened simultaneously...

 

JJ: Interesting... But moving on, any weird habit of each other?  
Jordan: Der growls a lot and doesn't use stairs.  
Derek: Dan laughs like hyena and does the macarena naked. [JJ: yes guys Derek calls Jordan 'Dan' and not 'Jor' like everybody else does which made us here at JustJensen squeel like wee!]

 

JJ: An animal that resembles one another?  
Jordan: I've said this before... Grumpy cat  
Derek: Ditto... Hyena

JJ: What pisses the other off?  
Derek: Morning.  
Jordan: Stupidity. Like really he even hates himself when he catches his own stupidity which is like ironic.  
Derek: You mean self-contradictory not ironic. There is nothing ironic about what you just said. Irony is defined as happening in the opposite way to what is expected, and typically causes wry amusement. Me disliking myself for my occasional bouts of foolishness is to be expected and it does not cause anyone but yourself wry amusement.

JJ: 3 things the other is NOT good at?  
Derek: Cooking, Dishes, hygiene  
Jordan: happiness, humor, conversation,

JJ: What do you argue about the most?  
Derek: Who ate the last Reese peanut butter cup...  
Jordan: Who left his Uncle Peter into the apartment alone again...

JJ: I guess that's the last of our questions... Thanks for being here with us at JustJensen

Jordan: Well thanks for having us...

JJ: And there you have it guys... Power of Two's RyLer...

**Author's Note:**

> As the series title implies... I am not really writing this fic... This is the first in the series of glorified plotbunnies that I am attempting to release so that they would leave me alone with my sanity... I hope someone would adopt them... 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh who am I kidding?! Even after I let them go my tattered sanity would keep on weaving these tales... Oh if only I could commit to writing... Seriously I am the writer equivalent of a bad negligent parent... Someone should take these precious children away from me...


End file.
